Décès d'un proche
by LindsMonroe
Summary: Slash. J'ai écrit cette petite vignette  pour le forum slash de Val. Thème choisi parmi un tas d'autres qui étaient proposés. Pour le contenu , et bien, je crois que le titre parle de lui même.


DISCLAIMER: Les personnages et les événements des épisodes de la série CSI NY ne m'appartiennent pas ... merci à CBS de me les prêter !!!

**Décès d'un proche**

La porte s'ouvrit laissant paraître Don qui soupira tristement avant de lancer les clés sur le petit meuble près de l'entrée. Le bruit provoqué par celles-ci vint soudain briser le silence pesant et oppressant qui s'était installé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le reste de l'équipe. Danny entra à son tour sans se soucier de refermer la porte derrière lui trop absorbé par la douleur qui étreignait son cœur. Il se débarrassa très vite de la cravate qui venait parfaire la sobriété de son costume sombre et la balança à terre. Ayant soudainement l'impression d'étouffer, il déboutonna aussi le haut de sa chemise et poussa un profond soupir de désolation en se laissant glisser dans le canapé.  
Après avoir claqué la porte, Don enleva sa veste, sa cravate et se dirigea vers le minibar. Il s'ouvrit une bière, tourna la tête vers son amant et posa sur lui un regard attristé et inquiet. Danny avait les traits du visage assombris par la peine et fixait obstinément le vide devant lui. Il semblait totalement absent ou plutôt ailleurs. Durant tout le trajet, il n'avait pas décroché un mot observant les passants, les magasins et les véhicules défiler sous ses yeux sans aucune réaction. Don détestait le voir s'enfoncer dans ce mutisme. Il avait l'impression que Danny cherchait à s'emmurer dans sa douleur sans vouloir la partager, sans vouloir l'exprimer et cela lui était pénible. Parce que quand Danny avait mal, il avait mal avec lui. Il tenta alors une première approche afin de rompre ce silence bien trop bruyant à son goût. Il voulait pour l'instant ne serait-ce qu'entendre à nouveau sa voix.

- Dan, tu veux une bière ? lui demanda t-il.  
- Non. Merci. J'ai pas soif. Lui répondit doucement Danny sans même le regarder.

Don ne fut pas rassuré. Danny restait immuablement inerte et semblait désespérément plongé dans d'insoutenables souvenirs. Il fallait qu'il se confie, qu'il se libère un tant soit peu de ce mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Don posa alors sa canette sur le comptoir, s'approcha du canapé et s'accroupit en face de son homme espérant croiser et accrocher son regard éperdu. Il posa ses mains sur ses jambes et les lui caressa affectueusement pour lui signifier tout son soutien et son amour.

- Hey Danny, regarde-moi. Lui fit Don sur un ton qu'il voulut doux et rassurant.

Celui-ci cligna des paupières et finit par mêler son regard désemparé au sien.

- Tu n'es pas responsable, tu m'entends ? Tu n'es pas responsable. Lui murmura Don.

Les yeux de son amant s'embuèrent alors lentement de larmes, signe évident qu'il s'apprêtait enfin à baisser sa garde, à laisser s'exprimer le désarroi et la peine qu'il s'était obligé de taire depuis deux jours. Seuls les yeux de Don pouvaient lui faire cet effet. Il était le seul, qui, d'un simple regard, arrivait à percer son armure et à briser les chaînes de sa souffrance. Comment faisait-il ça ? Il l'ignorait. Mais il réussissait et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Danny retourna ses mains et baissa tristement les yeux vers elles pour en regarder les paumes.

- Don, …, Je sens encore son sang sur mes mains et j'ai toujours ce goût acre dans la bouche. Ça veut pas disparaître ! murmura t-il les yeux brillants et la voix brisée par un sanglot étouffé.

Don se saisit alors de chacune de ses mains et en caressa les paumes de ses pouces. Danny répondit à son geste en repliant ses doigts et en lui serrant et caressant à son tour les mains. Il avait tellement besoin de le sentir près de lui.

- J'aurais dû….. J'aurais dû l'accompagner dans cette pièce.  
- Danny, tu pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. C'était qu'une perquiz de routine. Ce junkie n'était pas sensé être là. La maison aurait dû être vide.  
- Je sais …. mais si j'avais été présent quand c'est arrivé, … peut-être que …  
- Que tu aurais pu empêcher tout ça ? le coupa Don …. C'est possible, mais tu le sauras jamais. Et puis, … peut-être que tu serais mort toi aussi… et ça, je ne veux même pas y penser !

Danny serra les lèvres et une larme s'échappa de ses yeux pour se mettre à glisser lentement le long de sa joue.

- Le plus terrible, c'est que ses parents m'aient remercié d'avoir tout tenté. Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?  
- Parce que c'est la vérité. Ils ont eu raison. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu.  
- Mais j'ai pas réussi Don ! Haussa t-il le ton. J'en n' ai pas assez fait! J'aurais préféré qu'il me remercie pour l'avoir sauvée ! J'ai essayé pourtant, j'ai essayé de la faire revenir mais j'y suis pas arrivé. Poursuivit-il, d'autres larmes déferlant sur son visage.  
- Et personne n'en a jamais douté et ne t'en voudra pour ça. Tu ne pouvais plus rien faire pour elle. Il faut que tu l'acceptes. Elle était trop grièvement blessée. Tenta de lui assurer Don.  
- Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ... avant de fermer définitivement les yeux ? lança Danny, le regard empli de chagrin.  
- Non. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda tendrement Don.  
- Elle m'a serré la main, m'a regardé et ….  
Danny ferma les yeux, déglutit et soupira douloureusement.  
- Et ?  
- Et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été heureuse d'avoir connu New York. … continua Danny en pleurant.… Ensuite, … son corps s'est relâché dans mes bras. Elle a poussé son dernier souffle et … je l'ai senti partir Don !

Don vint alors apposer délicatement une main sur sa joue et d'une caresse en effaça les larmes. A ce contact, Danny ferma un instant les yeux et poussa un profond soupir, voulant profiter de cette chaleur et de cette tendresse que lui offraient l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Je sais que c'est pas facile et c'est peut-être qu'une maigre consolation mais, dis toi qu'elle n'est pas morte seule. Tu étais là et c'est ce qui compte. Tenta de le réconforter Don en fixant son regard désolé dans le sien.  
- Elle va me manquer. C'était sympa de bosser avec elle. Elle était marrante et on s'entendait bien. Dit le jeune expert, un sourire fendillant son visage baigné de tristesse.  
- Oui, je sais. Je ne la connaissais pas très bien mais Mac et Stella aussi l'aimaient beaucoup. D'ailleurs, ils lui ont fait un très bel hommage tout à l'heure.  
- Oui c'est vrai, confirma Danny en s'essuyant rapidement le visage…. mais ce ne sont que des mots. La réalité c'est qu'elle est morte, qu'elle est maintenant entre quatre planches dans un avion en partance pour le Montana et que j'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ça !  
- T'y es pour rien Danny.  
- Mais elle est morte trop tôt ! Tout comme Aiden ! Elles avaient encore tant d'années devant elles ! Pourquoi Don ? Pourquoi toutes les personnes autour de moi souffrent ou meurent ? S'insurgea t-il avec peine en secouant la tête.  
J'en ai assez, je veux que ça s'arrête ! … dit-il le regard s'inondant à nouveau de larmes. Tu ne me laisseras pas toi hein ? Tu ne me laisseras pas ! … J'en mourrais ! Tu m'entends j'en mourrais !

Sur ces mots, Danny se remit à pleurer et son corps à trembler sous ses sanglots. Don se releva aussitôt et s'installa à ses côtés sur le canapé pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Non, bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser. Jamais. Lui affirma t-il en le serrant contre lui.

Danny s'écarta alors légèrement de leur étreinte pour pouvoir plonger son regard meurtri dans celui de Don et agrippa fermement sa chemise.

- Promets le moi ! Promets le moi ! Martela Danny avec angoisse.  
- Je te le promets Dan. Lui répondit Don en lui effleurant la joue.

Danny l'attira alors vers lui et embrassa ses lèvres amoureusement avant de se blottir à nouveau contre son corps.

- Sers-moi fort Don ! J'ai besoin de toi !  
- Je suis là. … T'inquiète pas, je suis là. Le rassura t-il, un peu décontenancé et inquiet.  
- Je ne veux pas te perdre !  
- Tu ne me perdras pas Danny. … Je t'aime. Lui déclara t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux dont il serrait une touffe dans sa main.

Danny se sentit si protégé et en confiance blotti contre le corps de son homme qu'il n'hésita pas à déverser toute sa douleur. Don, l'enlaçant dans ses bras et lui caressant le dos et la nuque avec tendresse pour l'apaiser, sentit son souffle chaud et ses larmes se répandre dans son cou.  
Mais, malgré le chagrin dont son amant était la proie actuellement, malgré la triste disparition de sa jeune collègue scientifique, Don ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir égoïstement chanceux et heureux. Parce que Danny était là. Dans ses bras. Vivant. Parce qu'il n'avait pas franchi en premier cette porte il y a deux jours. Parce qu'entre ces quatre planches, c'était elle et pas lui.


End file.
